1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to saw structures, and in particular refers to a hacksaw or sabre saw for manually cutting metal or the like, which is particularly advantageous in effecting deep cuts of more than three or four inches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, saw structures such as hacksaws and the like have been limited in use due to the generally C-shaped configuration of the blade-supporting structure which limits the depth of cut in the usual hacksaw to approximately three or four inches. Wherein handles for hacksaw blades or the like have in the past been provided, they provide no lateral support for the saw blade, so that the saw blades are often bent or broken during use. Consequently, the length of the cutting blade in such saw structures has been limited and the thickness thereof unnecessarily increased to reduce the possibility of bending or breaking in use.